User blog:ArcticaFrost/From Kantai Collection to Warship Girls!
Today i will try out Warship Girls! So far in the game i have been able to apply a lot of my knowledge from KC. However, there is things that i don't fully understand yet. Few example would be, morale, combat mechanics, etc. Beside those things, this game runs really smooth on my phone, everything goes pretty fast, lay out on warship girls is excellent, diversity of ships is also a big bonus. I have been following some of this warship guides but it does not really teach me how to play the game. There is no real tutorial how to play this game on english however the ingame instruction is really handy but not be able to read what it saying is a little bit pain in the ass, a follow up guide on english while doing that tutorial would be a big + from me! Well maybe i have not been looking around good enough to find those guides/information? Lucky enough for me, this is where some of the KC knowledge is handy and a wikia friend is helping me out. My impression of my first sortie was that KC and WG was very similar, even the first map was striking similar, to make the situation even more funny, when i had to craft a ship because of the tutorial, i got Tenryuu and she is really similar to the KC version, good news is that i like WG Tenryuu more than KC, at least by CG. Later of my sorties when i managed to get few girls, i could start to pick formation, this was a bit hard for me to find information about which formation is best to pick for that certain situation so for 1-2 hours i just assume DL formation because that is what i usally pick on KC and LA when i was on boss. When i managed to find information how every formation worked, most of the formations is similar but they function a bit diffrent. Expedtion, something a must in KC and as much in this game. Still very similar but there is things thats will make a huge difference over the time. First of all, in this game, you don't seems to earn experience when you are doing expeditions. However it does not cost you resources to do it which is nice. You can also do expedition with your first fleet and that is a big bonus! In KC you will earn exp when you are doing expedition but not super but good enough if you are active doing expeditions and do it for a long time, your girls will turn from low levels to high levels. However it does cost you resources to do it so the true number is not always the truth and you will have to plan and maximized your income with the right ships. Construction dock is pretty much similar to KC, nothing new to learn, i only need to look for recipe and follow it, pretty straight forward. Might be difference value of resources. for certain ships. Development is pretty much similar as i said before but there is one difference here, when you craft, you will have to wait few mins. Like how you craft a ship basicly. This suprised me a bit, i don't know how i should feel about it. In KC, i might want to go crazy crafting spree for a certain equipment so that is my main reason why i feel a bit meh. Repair dock is pretty much the same but there is one thing i still wonder, is it hard to get buckets in this game? I will have to research about it later. While i'm on my spree with pretty much i will keep looking around the game and try to take my time to read about combat mechanics later on. However, i will have to take a break soon as KC will have an event comming up soon, about 24 hours from now, hehe. I will have to pay my attention there. Category:Blog posts